Metamorfose
by Raayy
Summary: Ao olhar para uma fotografia, Kadaj notou o que precisava. Mudar. - Kadaj's POV / YAOI / CloudxKadaj
1. Chapter 1

**Metamorfose  
**_Fanfiction de Final Fantasy VII  
by **Raayy**, betada por **Iihs**_ ( usuário ID **1186664** )

Nem o jogo nem suas continuações me pertence. Essa fanfiction é YAOI portanto, se não gosta, não leia.  
Obrigada.

--- --- ---

Eu sinto minhas mãos geladas como as de um morto.  
Mas que lugar é esse...?  
Olho, devagar, para um lado. Vejo uma moça bonita, de cabelos castanhos e vestido rosa. Ela sorri para mim, mas não é ela a quem eu procuro.  
Eu procuro aquela que eu chamo até hoje de mãe...

"Okaa-san?"

Meus olhos percorrem o local até sua outra extremidade.  
Encontro alguém de cabelos prateados como os meus, com penteado tão igual ao de seu primogênito.  
Encontro minha mãe, Jenova.

Fico em silêncio; não há palavras que possam expressar minha emoção.  
Em seguida, ouço uma risada debochada. E sádica. A risada do meu irmão mais velho. A risada de Sephiroth.  
Vinda dos lábios de minha mãe.

"Meu pobre e pequeno avatar... Voltou para pedir perdão à sua mãe por não ter matado Cloud Strife? Ou então, quem diria, para sentir-se orgulhoso por trazer Sephiroth de volta? Você é uma falha, Kadaj. Uma mera sombra de Sephiroth. Um fraco, e eu não preciso de fracos."

Recebo um tapa, bem no meio de minha cara.  
Recebo palavras de rejeição, vindas de quem eu menos esperava: da minha amada mãe.  
Eu fui usado? Minha vida foi um mero desperdício, cujo o pouco tempo que tive foi gastado em vão?  
Uma mão toca o meu ombro de leve; caridosa, quente e frágil. Ouço uma voz macia, alegre, me perguntando:

"Você quer voltar?"

Viro-me para a dona da questão. Meus olhos colidem com os da garota, também verdes. Tão parecidos, mas distantes, diferentes.  
Vi um sorriso esboçar-se em sua face novamente.

"Voltar?", perguntei.  
"Posso te dar mais uma chance de viver, já que sua vida não foi bem aproveitada."

Uma chance? Pergunto-a o motivo de fazer tal coisa por mim.  
A resposta vem inesperada; nunca imaginaria...

"Alguém lá te espera, mesmo sabendo que você não vai voltar."

Quem seria esse alguém...? Aliás, quem seria essa garota tão gentil, tão cativante?  
Decido perguntar. E ela me responde:

"Eu sou a moça das flores... Volte para lá, Kadaj."

Sinto ela me empurrar levemente, e em seguida vejo apenas branco. O chão toca minhas costas, e caio num sono profundo.  
Demorei para acordar.

Mas acordei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Metamorfose**  
_A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Fanfiction  
By **Raayy**, betada por **Renato-kun** _( usuário ID: 1344113 )

Final Fantasy VII AC Não me pertence, nem o Cloud, nem o Kadaj, muito menos a Aerith. Tipo, isso é meio óbvio... A Aerith ainda tá morta, o Cloud e o Kadaj ainda não se pegaram, entre várias outras coisas relacionadas a "yaoi", "yuri", "suruba", e etc. Ah, não, não fui eu quem fiz os avisos da outra vez, foi a minha antiga beta xD Que por sinal, me abandonou e eu tive que apelar pra o meu outro beta, o Renato-kun, pra essa fic poder ser postada. XD  
ME DESCULPEM A DEMORA, é que com a demora pra eu arrumar o beta, e eu não tinha coragem de eu mesma betar (eu escapo meus próprios erros fácil...), e eu não ia postar sem betar de jeito nenhum pra não morrer de vergonha com meus gafes, demorou xD Comentaram que eu respeito o português, mas bem... er... a um ano (essa fic já tá completa, ela foi feita a um ano) eu era meio... pior, sabe? 8DDDD  
Me perdoem, minhas notas em português são boas mas eu sou péssima em ortografia.  
Enfim, o momento que todos esperavam, tadadadaaaam, (q, eu só tenho 4 reviews nessa fic!!!) a Fanfiction.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Acordei deitado em uma cama macia, olhando em direção a um teto branco. 

Parece que voltei, realmente.

Por quanto tempo estive dormindo?

Tento levantar, mas meus braços e pernas não me permitem.

Percorro meu olhar pelo lugar.

Mas que diabos...?

Encontro um par de olhos azuis me observando. O restante de seu rosto fitava-me de trás do papel. Cloud.

O que ELE esta fazendo aqui?

Ou melhor, o que EU estou fazendo aqui?

- Acordou?

- Não parece óbvio?

Respondi com arrogância. Na verdade, eu não o culpo por tudo que fez. Ele apenas fez o que era melhor pra ele, e eu, o que achei que era melhor pra mim. Apenas objetivos diferentes, caminhos diferentes. Percebi isso enquanto dormia.

Mas...

Eu ainda não gosto dele.

Não confio nele.

- Não consegue se mecher?

Virei o rosto emburrado. Aquilo era muita humilhação para mim.

Mesmo tendo me arrependido das coisas que fiz, para alguém que me despreza, eu não consigo abaixar a cabeça.

Meu orgulho estúpido.

- Vou aceitar isso como um não.

- Aceite como o que quiser.

Ele deixou o papel em cima do criado mudo vizinho a mim. Me virei pra ver o que era: Uma foto. Reconheci os dois imediatamente: Cloud e a misteriosa moça das flores.

Era a minha chance de saber quem era ela.

Mas a joguei fora.

Ele começou a se virar quando alguém abriu a porta.

- Ele acordou?

- Sim - Disse ele levantando

- E...?

- Parece que não pode se mecher.

Escutando a conversa, continuei olhando a fotografia. Tentei pega-la mas meu braço estava pesado. Parecia que carregava chumbo.

- E você perguntou como ele conseguiu voltar?

Gelei.

- Na realidade, não. Ele acabou de acordar.

- Então pode deixar que eu pergunto.

Tifa se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao meu lado. Eu nem me dei o trabalho de olha-la. Continuei examinando os olhos verdes daquela moça.

Olhos tão estranhos.

- Kadaj?

Não respondi.

- Posso saber como você voltou a vida?

Desviei dos olhos verdes e encarei dois castanhos.

Sorri com malícia.

- E isso importa?

- Se você morreu e voltou a vida, é lógico que é de meu interesse. É uma dúvida que abateria toda a humanidade.

Desviei meus olhos.

- Não vou contar.

Mas na verdade, queria.

Ela deu um suspiro e se levantou. Foi até ele, disse algo e saiu.

Se pudesse, queria pedir desculpas, mas não me permito.

Ele se retirou também, fiquei sozinho.

Olhei novamente o retrato, mas dessa vez, não para os olhos verdes.

Para os azuis.

Engraçado, seus olhos lembram mais os dela do que os meus.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Sim, os capítulos são curtos, meus capítulos eram curtos antigamente...  
Lembrem-se, eu escrevi essa fanfic a um ano, eu que resolvi postar ela no Fanfiction ponto net agora por que 1- arrumei betas pra eu não passar vergonha 2- Eu lembrei defics minhas antigas que podiam ser postadas aqui... E essa fanfic minha é clássica por que foi minha primeira fanfic longa e minha primeira fanfic que muitas pessoas gostaram xD GANHEI FÃS COM ELA O-O (fãs pessoas do nada apareceram no... no lugar onde eu postava por que se eu disser onde eu postava perde a graça vocês vão correr pra lá, e liam minha fanfic e gostavam e começavam a falar comigo) E com essa fanfic eu comecei a escrever bem mais e talz o-o  
Ou seja, ela me marcou pra caralho o-o Também, foi o meu primeiro casal yaoi, CloudxKadaj, tinha que ser u-u K33  
Ah, chega, já falei demais xD Reviews ò.o 


	3. Chapter 3

**Metamorfose**  
_A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Fanfiction  
By **Raayy**, betada por **Chibi Anne**. _( Usuário ID: Nos meus favoritos, vai lá e cata. )

Re-upada com a betagem da Anne. Te amo, Chibi!

Já já eu arrumo o 4, paciência u_u

* * *

Não sei nem quando peguei no sono.

Não havia ninguém no quarto desta vez. Tentei me mover e só consegui mexer o braço.

Consegui alcançar a fotografia.

Não me recordo da paisagem. Era lugar bastante colorido e luminoso. A moça abraçava Cloud com um sorriso estampado no rosto, e o mesmo olhava meio envergonhado para a câmera.

O sorriso dela era tão aberto, não havia malícia ou sarcasmo.

Eu nunca havia visto um sorriso como aquele.

Os olhos de ambos não tinham sombras. Luminosos. Sentia-me aquecido ao olhar aquelas expressões.

Acho que é porque eu nunca fui inocente desse jeito.

Não desse jeito.

-

Alguém entrou pela porta, desviei os olhos da fotografia.

Cloud entrou segurando uma bandeja. Para quê?

Ele deixou a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira e olhou pra mim.

- ...? O que tem a foto?

Larguei a foto de qualquer jeito.

- Não te interessa.

- Muito pelo contrário. Me interessa, e muito. Você conhece Aerith?

Aerith?

- Quem?

- A garota na foto. Aerith.

Ah, é esse seu nome.

- E se conhecer?

Não sei como Cloud a conheceu, nem me interessa. Não vou contar que foi por piedade dessa garota que voltei. Não vou contar por que voltei. Não vou contar quais são meus objetivos dessa vez.

Não vou contar-lhe nada.

Estranhei. Cloud ficou um tempo silencioso. Mas logo depois, em um tom de desistência, me indicou a bandeja.

- Está com fome?

Não iria responder. Mas não foi necessário. Minha barriga roncou alto e ele pôde escutar.

Com raiva de mim mesmo, desviei o rosto da direção dele.

- Pode se sentar?

Como não respondi nada, ele segurou o meu braço e me puxou, me deixando sentado. Doeu. _Bastante_.

E ele me estendeu uma colher cheia de sopa.

Seu eu pelo menos pudesse mexer meus braços e pernas direito...Ah, eu o mataria.

- Se você não comer, vai acabar desnutrido.

Disse, segurando a colher cheia de sopa na frente de meu rosto.

Não abri a boca, a fechei mais ainda, comprimindo os lábios.

- De que adianta voltar à vida se vai morrer de desnutrição?

Era verdade que eu estava com fome, minhas entranhas me comiam por dentro pedindo por comida. Mas eu era orgulhoso demais.

Lancei um olhar ameaçador a ele, e, em seguida fechei com força os olhos e abri a boca.

Por que tenho que passar por toda essa humilhação?

Ele colocou a _maldita_ colher na minha boca e repetiu esses _malditos_ movimentos até acabar a _maldita_ sopa.

Depois do _maldito_ ritual de alimentação (ou humilhação, como quiserem ver), ele foi recolhendo as coisas e estava saindo, quando eu pensei alto:

- Por que estão me abrigando aqui?

Ele olhou na minha direção meio surpreso e confuso. Essa era uma reação normal? Não achei que fosse.

Mas talvez seja coisa minha.

- Tifa quer saber como você voltou. E Barret quer te manter debaixo dos olhos dele para você não fugir.

Ah, então era isso.

Bem, não importa. Eu não pretendo revelar nada a eles mesmo. Nem quero procurar minha mãe ou Sephiroth de novo.

Na verdade, tenho a impressão de que, se me botarem pra fora, eu não tenho lugar para voltar.

E não tenho mesmo.

Por um momento, não quis sair daqui. Mas sabia que eu não ia poder ficar pra sempre.

Enquanto eu tentava me ajeitar de volta na cama, ele saiu.

Mas, se ele é o líder do grupo AVALANCHE, por que foi levado pelas opiniões de Tifa e Barret? Ele tinha a mesma dela, ou não se justificou por outro motivo?

Confuso...

Pergunto-me por que aquela senhorita das flores me mandou voltar. Não parecia ter ninguém ou algo para quem eu realmente voltasse.

* * *

**N/A:** Achei bem melhor do que como estava escrito. Não fiz graves mudanças por que eu gosto da fic. (OLHA A RARIDADE Q)

Ainda termino de postar a minha primeira long fic aqui, juro.

-tentando animar o Fandom de Final Fantasy VII- (o('~

REVIEWS, PLZ, PORRA D:


	4. Chapter 4

**Metamorfose**  
_A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Fanfiction  
By **Raayy**, betada por **Chibi Anne**. _( Usuário ID: Nos meus favoritos, vai lá e cata. )

FF7 não me pertence, mas eu tenho o jogo. (Pirata eee 8D)

Yaoi, SEM LEMON -matadora de esperanças-, fic velha.

* * *

Ouvi um riso, alto, e amargo.

Um riso de uma mulher. Minha mãe.

E, quando me dei conta, a risada sumiu e eu estava sentado.

Era um pesadelo? Só se fosse o pior deles.

Um que era real. _Bem real_.

A decepção é amarga, amarga demais. Difícil de acostumar ao sabor.

Os cabelos prateados, tão prateados.

E a crueldade maior que a minha.

x

Abriram a porta.

Alguém deve ter escutado o meu grito.

Mantive a cabeça baixa, então não vi quem era.

Não queria que vissem minha face assustada.

- Kadaj?

Não respondi. Ele entrou e se aproximou.

- Tudo bem?

- Vá embora.

Respondi em meio a um resmungo.

Ele deve ter me ouvido, mas resolveu me ignorar.

E ainda teve a ousadia de sentar-se a meu lado, virado pra mim.

- Kadaj, foi um pesadelo? Está tudo bem?

Virei meu rosto pro lado e abaixei mais a cabeça. Ora, quem aquele loiro pensa que é?

Ele empurrou meu ombro tentando ver meu rosto.

- Kadaj?

- Me deixe em paz, Cloud!

Foi quando _aquilo_ aconteceu.

Ele puxou o meu queixo na direção do seu rosto.

E isso me deu uma enorme vontade de chorar.

Não sei se foi impressão minha, ou se foi verdade. Mas em seu rosto havia preocupação.

Eu estava tão amargado pela decepção, que quando vi que alguém ainda podia se preocupar comigo...

Eu comecei a chorar.

Esqueci-me se havia alguém na minha frente.

Estava ali, totalmente rendido às lágrimas.

Desviei dos olhos azuis sem sombras, mas já era tarde. Ele já vira minha tristeza, o meu medo. As minhas sombras.

De repente senti alguém me abraçando.

Não retribui, mas não rejeitei.

Nunca tinha experimentado essa sensação antes, mas era tão...

Divino?

É. Divino é a palavra mais próxima a isso.

- Já está tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo.

É verdade.

Jenova, Sephiroth, irmãos...

Foi só um sonho.

Pelo menos, assim prefiro acreditar.

Um sonho o qual eu já despertei.

Pra sonhar de novo.

E dessa vez, não vai ser um pesadelo.

Não, não vai. Não vou deixar ser.

Deixei minha cabeça em seu ombro, e ele acariciou meus cabelos.

Lentamente fui fechando os olhos, adormecendo em tal sensação _divina_ de conforto.

Confortando a minha solidão.

* * *

**N/A:**

Tava com preguiça de upar |DDDD''' -morre-

_**REVIEWS OU EU NÃO CONTINUO Ò3O**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Metamorfose**  
_A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Fanfiction  
By **Raayy**, betada por **Chibi Anne**. _( Usuário ID: Nos meus favoritos, vai lá e cata. )

**FF7 não me pertence**, mas eu tenho o jogo. (Pirata eee 8D)

Yaoi, SEM LEMON -matadora de esperanças-, fic _bem_ velha. Tem uns três anos quase.

* * *

Acordei deitado na mesma cama macia em que estava a dias.

O que havia sido aquilo ontem?!

Como eu me permitir estar abraçado a ele?! Logo ele?!

E faria diferença se fosse outra pessoa?

...

Por que ele? Por que _não_ ele?

Sinto-me tão confuso...

**X**

- Acordou?

Ao ouvir uma voz, _aquela_ voz, _sua_ voz; senti o rosto aquecendo.

Estava com o corpo virado para a parede, de costas para ele. Graças aos Ancients ele não viu meu rosto.

Fiquei imóvel. Mas murmurei.

- ...Sim.

- Tudo bem, certo?

- ...Certo.

Ouvi um barulho de cadeira sendo arrastada, ele estava indo embora?

_Queria_ que ele fosse embora. _Não queria_ que ele fosse.

Mas, por que quero que ele vá embora?

Por que ele já fora um dia meu inimigo?

E por que quero que fique?

Não sabia o que pensar, só sabia que o meu lado o qual queria que ele ficasse gritou.

Sentei-me na cama em um pulo.

Ele percebeu o movimento brusco e se virou pra mim, já na porta.

- O que foi, Kadaj?

Não me veio nada em mente para perguntar ou falar, então resolvi perguntar a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça.

- Por que... fez aquilo...?

Virei um pouco o rosto para olhá-lo, ouvi o seu passo vindo em minha direção. Ele sentou-se na minha frente.

- Kadaj?

Emburrado como sempre fiquei de cabeça baixa, com o rosto longe do olhar dele.

- Você ficou zangado?

Ele abaixou a cabeça tentando ver meu rosto.

Eu levantei a mão por que não queria que ele visse meu rosto.

Não _agora_.

Meu rosto estava vermelho demais e eu não conseguia controlar isso.

Ele abaixou a minha mão e virou o meu rosto pelo queixo.

Com o rosto diretamente pra ele, eu fiquei ainda mais vermelho. Revirei o olho com a cara emburrada.

- N... não é que eu tenha ficado zangado...

Ele riu da minha reação.

Eu lembro que algo naquele sorriso me encantou. Me senti em transe. Desemburrei um pouco a cara e olhei fascinado para aquele sorriso.

Como em sua expressão não havia rastro de sombras?

Era belíssimo. Um rosto sem sombras sorrir de forma tão verdadeira. De forma tão _natural_. Não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu em seguida, pois de repente ele parou de rir e apenas ficou me olhando de uma forma amável. Nossos rostos estavam próximos, mas não recuei. Só queria continuar olhando aquele sorriso iluminado, que me aquecia.

Ele se aproximou.

Não compreendi. Acho que eu não precisava compreender.

Os rostos estavam quase colados e a respiração se misturava, quando ele colou nossos lábios.

Eu não conhecia o beijo. Na verdade nem ver um, eu já tinha visto. Minha 'missão' era somente procurar aquela que eu chamava de mãe, eu não tinha necessidade de conhecer os costumes das pessoas. Mas imediatamente percebi que aquilo era uma forma de afeto.

Não tinha como não perceber, ele estava sendo muito carinhoso.

Correspondi. Não tinha muito controle sobre minhas ações, eu me sentia relaxando e em transe. Senti sua mão deslizando pelo meu queixo e depois os seus braços me abraçando fortemente. Senti-me mais aquecido por dentro, e num impulso o abracei de volta.

Os ponteiros do relógio começaram a correr mais depressa.

* * *

**N/A:**

O mesmo de sempre, tava com preguiça de upar. Por que eu não só upo, eu reviso o documento e tiro umas gafes minhas. Como é uma fic BEM velha, eu me sinto no dever de mudar uma coisa ou outra pra não me arrepender na hora de postar.

Aí eu fico com preguiça.

Mano, valeu pelos reviews, embora eu gostaria de algo mais do que "continuaaa". Eu sei que tenho que continuar, eu gostaria de saber o que vocês pensam sobre a fic, quais partes são legais, quais não, se eu era/sou uma bosta se escritora ou até não.

Umm, é só. Eu sei que peço por reviews, mas não por "continues" .-.


	6. Chapter 6

**Metamorfose**  
_A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Fanfiction  
By **Raayy**, betada por **Chibi Anne**. _( Usuário ID: Nos meus favoritos, vai lá e cata. )

**FF7 não me pertence**, mas eu tenho o jogo. (Pirata eee 8D)

Yaoi, SEM LEMON -matadora de esperanças-, fic _bem_ velha. Tem dois anos.

* * *

Olhando o teto branco eu me recordava da cena.

Fechei lentamente os olhos e toquei minha boca com os dedos.

Ainda podia sentir os seus lábios invadindo os meus.

Não sei que calor estranho é esse que sinto toda vez que penso nele. Eu não sentia antes.

Não é engraçado sentir isso pelo homem que um dia já fora meu inimigo?

Afinal, qual o nome desse sentimento?

Um pensamento surgiu em minha mente.

"Amor."

Abri os olhos de espanto.

Não entendi de onde eu tirara essa idéia.

Amor?

Acho que era só impressão.

Amor?... Não tenho certeza. Não quero ter.

Fechei os olhos me lembrando do cheiro dele.

E daquele momento.

**X**

"Nossos troncos estavam colados pelo abraço apertado. Os raros momentos que conseguíamos respirar eram breves, entre um beijo e outro. Eu podia ficar assim pra sempre, mas tudo que é bom passa mais rápido que queremos.

- Clooooud?! Onde você está?! Temos clientes!

Escutamos a voz de Tifa, vinda de longe. Cloud desgrudou nossos lábios e olhou para a porta.

Foi quando eu sai do transe.

Soltando ele, senti meu rosto queimando em brasa. Uma parte de mim gostou, a outra estava confusa demais.

Precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Inclinei o rosto para a parede, e me apoiei nela. Escondi minha face atrás dos meus cabelos. Quando ele se voltou para mim, disse baixo no meu ouvido.

- Tenho quer ir.

Me arrepiei. Estremeci e isso me irritou. Ele viu e sorriu.

Daquele jeito que só ele consegue fazer.

Cloud se levantou e foi andando. Lembro-me de ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo.

Coloquei a minha mão sobre o ouvido que ele falou. Lembro que depois, demorou um tempo para eu ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando."

**X**

Abri os olhos e o cheiro dele fugiu da minha mente.

Sentei-me e olhei para a porta, tinha alguém abrindo a tranca.

Mas não havia passado tanto tempo assim desde Cloud saíra.

A porta se abriu, era Tifa. Ela trazia uma bandeja cheia de... sopa. Eu odiava a sopa dela.

Eu prefiro referir-me a aquilo como veneno.

- Está acordado, Kadaj? - Disse ela deixando a bandeja no criado mudo - Consegue comer a sopa, ou precisa de ajuda?

Resmunguei mal humorado.

- Consigo.

Peguei a sopa que ela me estendeu, e mexi na colher para esfriar.

- Pode comer. Não tem veneno.

Olhei pra ela desconfiado como se duvidasse. Ela ficou sorrindo, e eu voltei meu olhar para o veneno, ou para a sopa.

- Você não pretende mesmo não nos contar nada?

- Não.

Disse friamente e com bastante calma. Quando estendi uma colherada para a boca ela falou:

- E se nós te deixarmos ir, se nos falar?

Olhei para ela meio surpreso.

- É um caso a se considerar.

Sorrindo, tomei a colherada.

- Se bem que, não acho que realmente vocês me libertariam mesmo se eu dissesse.

Sorrindo friamente para ela, mantia meu ar de que fora mais inteligente que ela.

- Talvez tenha razão.

Depois que ela disse isso, levando a bandeja sem nada, se dirigia para a porta.

- Mas você não está muito a fim de ir não é, Kadaj?

Espantado, olhei para ela, mas ela estava de costas segurando a maçaneta.

- O que quer dizer?

Senti o meu rosto aquecendo levemente.

- Se quisesse mesmo, já teria tentado escapar não é?

Ah.

Ela não falava de Cloud.

Se bem que eu já teria tentado ir mesmo, se eu tivesse algo para fazer lá fora.

- Se eu tivesse algum lugar para voltar, eu provavelmente estaria mais interessado em sair daqui.

Quando eu voltei meus olhos para a sopa, eu vi de relance seus cabelos mudando de direção. Provavelmente meio surpresa com a afirmação.

- Agora, eu apenas espero me recuperar totalmente, tranquilamente.

Deu pra sentir seu olhar espantado. Eu apenas tomava aquilo. Como era ruim.

Não tinha mais nada a declarar, então fiquei quieto.

Depois de mais alguns minutos daquela cena cômica, ela saiu do quarto e me deixou tomando sopa. Totalmente sozinho.

* * *

**N/A:**

Mudei várias coisinhas nesse cap. É que eu me senti no dever de mudar.

Reler isso me dá depressão. Eu gosto dessa fic mas eu escrevia muito mal.....

Eu termino de postar ainda esse ano, para não fazer aniversário de 3 anos essa fic LOL


	7. Chapter 7

**Metamorfose**  
_A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Fanfiction  
By **Raayy**, betada por **Chibi Anne**. _( Usuário ID: Nos meus favoritos, vai lá e cata. )

**FF7 não me pertence**, mas eu tenho o jogo. (Pirata eee 8D)

Yaoi, SEM LEMON -matadora de esperanças-, fic _bem_ velha. Tem dois anos.

* * *

Tentava me levantar da cama para testar se minhas pernas podiam aguentar o peso de meu corpo. Aguentaram, mas não duraria muito tempo.

Daqui a pouco estarei totalmente recuperado. Ou assim espero.

Foi nesse momento que Cloud entrou.

Quando eu o vi, imediatamente desviei de seu rosto e olhei para a parede. Afinal, não o perdoaria tão fácil assim.

Eu não seria eu se não fosse o _mínimo_ teimoso.

- O que foi, Kadaj?

Continuei olhando para a parede firme, não respondi.

- Está irritado... Por aquilo ontem?

- Claro! Como se atreveu?!

Voltei meu rosto repleto de fúria para ele.

Será que era fúria mesmo?

Ele sorriu.

- Pensei que tivesse gostado.

- O quê...?

- Então por que correspondeu?

_Eu também não sei. _

Por que não respondo?

Ele parecia saber por quê. Ele parecia ter a certeza que eu não tinha, e eu tinha medo de perguntar o porquê.

- Então, quer dizer que se eu fizer de novo, você iria rejeitar?

_O que ele pretendia?_, me perguntava apesar de já imaginar.

- Você tem alguma dúvida?

- Posso tirar a prova?

Me surpreendi.

Mas fiquei mais surpreso quando ele me segurou no braço direito, e me beijou.

A princípio, por pura força de vontade e orgulho, não me mexi. Apesar de seus lábios insistirem em acariciarem os meus a força. Mas ele foi me abraçando, e acariciando minha nuca de maneira tão irresistível, que foi inevitável corresponder.

O beijei. Senti-o sorrir debaixo de meu toque. O abraçando, ele me abraçou mais forte. Acabei por cair sentado na cama pela fraqueza das minhas pernas e ele se ajoelhando na minha frente.

Em uma cama onde residia a sedução e a amargura.

Ele me empurrou contra a parede. Pouco tempo depois senti seus lábios já se separando dos meus lentamente. Olhei pra ele. E ele me disse:

- É tão difícil assim passar encima do seu orgulho?

Com o olhar, mandei ele se calar. Ele apenas sorriu.

Depois de um minuto de silêncio, respondi.

- Sim, é difícil.

* * *

**N/A:**

Capítulo curto, né? Raiva de mim mesma de no passado escrever capítulos curtos e um monte deles. -capota-

Bem, só falta mais dois. Prometo tentar avançar mais rápido. _Prometo_.

Perdoe os erros, a beta saiu de férias e não me chamou. O word não pegou nenhum erro também, então a culpa é dele.


	8. Chapter 8

**Metamorfose**  
_A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Fanfiction  
By **Raayy**, betada por **Chibi Anne**. _( Usuário ID: Nos meus favoritos, vai lá e cata. )

**FF7 não me pertence**, mas eu tenho o jogo. (Pirata eee 8D)

Yaoi, SEM LEMON -matadora de esperanças-, fic _bem_ velha. Tem dois anos.

* * *

Andando, andando, _fugindo_.

De um lugar que eu não quero voltar.

Se minha presença é tão desconfortável, eu saio. Não faço questão de ficar.

Mas, consequentemente, correndo na direção oposta de alguém que eu quero muito ver, tocar e talvez, conversar.

Mas eu preciso continuar, eu preciso _fugir_.

(_Você precisa ou prefere?_)

Mesmo sabendo se que eu estou saindo do único lugar o qual há alguém me esperando...

...e não sabendo para onde ir.

**XXX**

Ele teve que sair, _de novo_.

Recebera um telefonema de alguém. Não perguntei, não me interessava. (_Só um pouco_)

Se despedira de mim, com um beijo na minha testa. Eu o olhei zangado e ele ficou rindo.

- Do que ri tanto?

Ele apenas sorriu, acenou e saiu. Eu devo estar parecendo muito patético mesmo, alguém que o deseja e ao mesmo tempo o evita e rejeita. Eu _devia_ parar de ser tão orgulhoso. Mas não consigo. Ou não quero?

Após um tempo (_Pouco ou muito? Não lembro_), escuto um barulho de vidros quebrando e cadeiras caindo. Levantei a sobrancelha surpreso, estava havendo alguma confusão lá embaixo. E Cloud já tinha saído. Levantei mais por curiosidade do que generosidade e sai do quarto. Ao descer as escadas, já era visível a gravidade da confusão.

Mesas derrubadas, cadeiras sendo jogadas, dois caras se xingando e vários outros dando corda. Aquele lugar parecia (_Nunca tinha parado para pensar no que tinha embaixo das escadas_) ser um bar, e quem devia estar tomando conta para que não houvesse essas confusões, não parecia estar por ali. Nem Cloud, nem Tifa, nem o moreno rude.

Não dei atenção a aquela briga infantil, mas vi uma criança escondida atrás do balcão, tremendo de medo.

Esse fato me prendeu a atenção.

- O que você tá olhando, ô babaca?!

Virei-me para o cara que aparentemente ganhara a briga. Ele me desafiara, mas eu não dei importância, apenas o olhei, um gesto de que estava prestando atenção.

- O gato comeu a sua língua, ou tá se mijando de medo, pivete?

Pivete? Eu poderia ter muitos defeitos, mas _essa_ infantilidade eu não tenho.

(_Não essa_)

Suspirei e fui até a menina, atrás do balcão.

Acho que eles perceberam meu ar de que eles não mereciam minha atenção.

- Tudo bem?

Ela ficou meio receosa de confiar em mim, eu não a culpo, não fui eu e meus irmãos que a sequestramos?

Pelos Ancients, ela confiou em mim.

- Ti...fa. Tifa saiu... estou sozinha... estou com medo...!!

Por que eu resolvi ajudá-la? Será que quero me redimir do que fiz com ela?

Será que eu estava mudando?

(_Mudando_)

Provavelmente.

Virei-me de volta para o marginal e me levantei. Agora os seus amigos estavam junto com ele.

- Ei, vocês estão incomodando, sabia?

Vaias sem importância, e o que tinha me desafiado se adiantou.

- Iiih, olha o corajoso, pensei que a gostosa que ficava aqui fosse a única que tivesse coragem de mexer com a gente.

Ele parou na minha frente. Eu o encarei de volta com desdém.

- Não preciso de coragem pra mandar vocês embora.

- Ora seu pivete...

Ele se adiantou para me socar e eu desviei com toda a facilidade, e isso se repetiu várias vezes até ele perceber que não tinha velocidade suficiente para me atingir.

- Seu maldito...!

Ele pegou uma cadeira e jogou em mim, eu me defendi com o braço e a cadeira de partiu com a força.

- Posso?

Sorri com meu próprio pedido, soquei a cara do coitado, chutei seu queixo e ele caiu no chão.

Olhei para os outros, os encarando.

Eles vieram pra cima e eu os nocauteei rapidamente, sem dificuldade. Foi muito fácil, nem eram dignos de uma briga.

Estavam todos provavelmente desmaiados, alguns com sangue saindo da boca e do nariz, e eu, em pé.

O triunfo no sorriso dos meus lábios.

- Marlene?!

A porta se abriu e a dona do lugar apareceu. Tifa olhava a confusão assustada.

A menina saiu de trás do balcão e correu até Tifa, que imediatamente a abraçou e olhou firme pra mim.

- O que estava fazendo?!

Bingo. A culpa era minha. Não precisava ser um adivinho para saber que fora isso que ela quis dizer.

Sorri e suspirei.

Afinal, eu estava colhendo o que plantei, certo?

Só que, eu não fazia idéia do que eu estava plantando.

Sementes de ódio e caos, só uma das provas de como Jenova havia me cegado.

Jenova, não minha mãe. Eu **não** tenho mãe.

- ME RESPONDA!

- Tifa...

A menina chamou o nome de Tifa como se quisesse falar algo. Nas horas que se devem escutar as crianças, as ignoram.

Como eu.

- Não preciso oferecer uma resposta, não é verdade?

Passei por ambas e abri a porta de fora.

Ela provavelmente não queria que eu saísse, mas eu não queria voltar ao quarto.

Eu queria começar do zero, mas ia ser um pouco difícil em um lugar que todos me conhecem, sabem do meu passado e me _odeiam_.

(_Todos te odeiam?_)

- Kadaj, volte e me responda!

Ignorei as palavras, apenas passando pela porta e a fechando bruscamente. Ela não ia me impedir, e mesmo que tentasse me seguir, ela tinha que cuidar da garota.

Sai correndo pela chuva sem dinheiro, pertences ou lugar para ir.

Desde o começo, quando ela me deu essa segunda chance, eu não tinha lugar para voltar. Ninguém que esperasse meu retorno.

(_Você sabe que isso é mentira mas é o que você quer se fazer acreditar_)

* * *

**N/A:**

Perdoe os erros, a beta saiu de férias e não me chamou. O word não pegou nenhum erro também, então a culpa é dele. (Ctrl+c+v do cap anterior)

Eu mudei bastante coisa nesse cap. (Todos entre parenteses foram incluídos) Me senti obrigada a fazer isso. Eu gosto desse capítulo, é o pico onde Kadaj decidiu escolher se iria mudar ou não. E ele escolheu que iria, mesmo que os outros não vissem isso. Digamos que ele queira fazer valer a pena o sentimento por Cloud e a generosidade de Aerith. Influenciou muito nele, mas ele mesmo que teve que decidir.

Originalmente, a Tifa foi muito filha da puta com o Kadaj e praticamente o expulsou, LOL. Eu notei como eu fui MUITO má com ela e mudei as falas dela. (Eu ODIAVA a Tifa na época) Claro, ela não deixou de ficar desconfiada, mas ela não acompanhou as cenas yaois dele com o Cloud. Kadaj escondia bem dela o pouco que tinha mudado por que ele não via razão pra isso. Tsc, tsc, Kadaj... cavou sua própria cova. XD

Enfim, penúltimo cap. O próximo é decisivo. Agradeço a TODOS que tem acompanhado, e principalmente pela paciência de esperar eu lembrar de revisar os capítulos. XD Sério, a história é velha, por isso eu não estava botando fé quando comecei a publicar no fanfiction, mas valeu a pena. :3 (Até fizeram uma outra história inspirada nessa LOL Que tá parada, eu queria que continuasse ;_;)

Beijos a todos os leitores ;*


	9. Chapter 9

**Metamorfose**  
_A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Fanfiction  
By **Raayy**, betada por** Anne Asakura**. _( Usuário ID: Nos meus favoritos, vai lá e cata. )

**FF7 não me pertence**, mas eu tenho o jogo. (Pirata eee 8D)

Yaoi, SEM LEMON -matadora de esperanças-, fic _bem_ velha. Tem dois anos.

* * *

Acordei com um cheiro familiar de flores.

_(Familiar? Mas como se eu não lembro de ter sentido antes?)_

Senti meu corpo todo deitado em um piso de madeira, igual como eu havia dormido ontem.

Mas agora, eu sinto algo apoiando minha cabeça.

Tem algo de errado.

Abro os olhos de reflexo e vejo que estou deitado no colo de alguém.

_(Quem seria o único ser humano vivo capaz de lhe dar colo?)_

Me viro e vejo o rosto de alguém conhecido. Conhecido demais.

Eu não acreditei que Cloud fora atrás de mim.

Agora, ele estava cochilando apoiado no pilar. Deve ter passado a noite em claro.

Foi a minha vez de me levantar e oferecer meu colo a ele.

**XXX**

- Kadaj?

Ficou tudo branco de repente, e eu ouvi a doce voz de Aerith atrás de mim.

- Hm?

- Por que se foi?

Sorri.

- Por que mesmo eu pedindo desculpas pelo o que eu fiz, não adiantaria. Eles não confiam em mim.

- Você os deixa confiar em você?

Silêncio. Ouvi um riso baixo.

- Não desista. Você teve pouco tempo, e agora tem o tempo que quiser. Mesmo que demore, não desista.

Olhei para o rosto d Cloud, deitado no meio colo e fiquei em silêncio por um tempo.

_(Ele, ele, ele. Sempre ele. Desde quando?)_

- Será que ele confia em mim? Ele acreditaria em mim?

- Por que não pergunta a ele?

Virei-me para olhá-la, mas ela sumira deixando o perfume das flores da igreja para trás.

**XXX**

Ele dormira por mais 3 horas depois que eu acordei.

Foi as melhores horas que eu já pude ter nos últimos tempos.

_(Tirando o beijo, mas não quer pensar nisso, não é?)_

Poderia parecer que eu abusei dele enquanto esteve dormindo, mas quem garantiria que ele não tivesse feito o mesmo?

Acariciei os seus cabelos, que mesmo eu mexendo neles insistiam em mirar em diversas direções. Pena que as pálpebras estavam fechadas escondendo olhos azuis tão brilhantes. Os traços do seu rosto eram tão suaves e o fazia parecer que tinha o rosto eterno de um adolescente.

Deslizei a mão dos seus cabelos para o seu rosto. A pele era extremamente suave parecia seda. E ele estava quente, uma temperatura morna agradável.

Esbarrei nos lábios, o que me instigou a vontade de acariciá-los. Com o dedo, alisei aquela boca tão fina, mas tão bonita. E num impulso que me deu, toquei-a levemente com a minha.

Foi um toque bastante superficial, apenas encostei. Mas fora o suficiente para satisfazer a minha vontade.

Apoiei minha bochecha na sua testa e esperei ele acordar.

E não demorou muito mais para isso ocorrer.

Ele começou a se mexer, e eu levantei e olhei ele acordar. Ele ficou surpreso por estar deitado e olhou para cima.

- Bom dia.

Por surpresa, a princípio nada disse. Mas logo abrira um sorriso e me deu um bom dia também.

Levantara-se e me perguntara:

- Fome?

- Hm, não muita.

Esqueci da fome matinal olhando seu rosto sereno.

- Esqueci de trazer algo para comer, pois não imaginava passar a noite fora.

Falou ele sorrindo e olhando para o nada.

Mas logo ele desfizera o sorriso. Certo tempo depois, que não durara muito, ele olhou para mim sério.

- Por que foi embora?

Lembrei-me do que Aerith me disse.

E tomando fôlego, lhe perguntei.

- Você confia em mim?

Ele me pareceu surpreso.

E ao mesmo tempo não sabia como responder. Continuei.

- Você acreditaria em mim?

- Acreditaria.

- Por quê?

- Por que naquele dia que você acordou no meio da noite, estava obvio que algo mudou em você desde que voltou.

Eu me lembro, me lembro de como ofereceu seu ombro. Ele continuou.

- Você mudou por uma razão que eu não faço idéia da qual seja, mas eu sei que mudou e é tudo que preciso saber.

- Mas eu continuo lhe rejeitando, e me recuso a responder suas perguntas.

- Prova do orgulho que você mesmo assumiu possuir.

Parece que eu estou tentando convencê-lo a não confiar em mim, mas na verdade eu quero que ele me convença de que confia em mim. Por que é tão estranho alguém a quem eu já fiz tanto mal acreditar em mim, confiar em mim.

_(Gostar de mim?)_

Eu não o culparia, de verdade, se ele não confiar em mim.

Apenas, me machucaria. E muito.

_(O que é 'muito', mesmo?)_

- O que não garante que eu não estou fingindo?

Ele sorriu e desviou o olhar como se tivesse desistido de argumentar.

- Você ainda não me respondeu.

O quê? Ah, sim, por que eu tinha ido embora.

- Eu voltei por que quero começar do zero, não adianta em um lugar que todos me conhecem. Olham pra mim e lembram-se do meu passado.

Ele olhou pra mim.

- Você não...

- Eu não estou mais atrás de Jenova. Eu voltei para viver de verdade, e tentar ser como uma pessoa normal.

Se é que eu era uma.

_(O que é normal e o que não é?)_

Ele percebeu que eu estava falando sério, pois eu me referi a ela como Jenova, e não mãe.

- Mas nada dessas boas intenções adiantaria se ninguém confia nelas, certo?

- Eu confio.

- ...Como...?

Falei para ele suplicando por que eu não entendia.

Ele virou o seu corpo para mim e pôs a sua mão no meu ombro e sorriu.

- Por que eu sei que mudou, o seu olhar está diferente.

Fiquei imóvel.

Diferente?

_(Olhar? Seria que o seu olhar estaria como o deles, Kadaj?)_

- E, por que eu gosto de você. De verdade.

Agora estava também chocado e meio boquiaberto.

- Já que tem alguém lá que confia em você. Você volta?

Não respondi, ainda estava paralisado.

O que ele quis dizer com gostar?

A próxima visão que eu tive, foi dele fazendo uma cara de cachorrinho pidão. Mas que diabos.

- Por mim?

Mas ele não conseguia segurar um sorriso enquanto fazia aquela cara incrivelmente meiga.

Pisquei os olhos.

- E por que eu voltaria por sua causa?

Emburrei a cara, estava brincando como ele brincara comigo.

Ele riu, e eu sorri. Mas não pude chegar aos pés dele. Nunca.

- Vamos?

Ele se levantou e me estendeu a mão. Eu aceitei de bom grado, desta vez.

No meio do caminho de volta, torci o pé. Cloud me carregou mesmo eu dizendo que não precisava e ameaçando a bater nele.

Mais próximos do bar de Tifa, me lembrei de algo.

- Foi ela quem me mandou de volta.

Ele ficou surpreso com o início de conversa repentino.

- Ela?

- Aerith.

Agora, mais ainda.

- Eu morri mesmo. Não entendo direito o que se passou até agora, mas eu a vi lá. Ela me falou algo como uma "segunda chance"...

Agora me lembro, ela disse que havia alguém me esperando.

Seria Cloud?

Fechei os olhos.

- Sou muito grato a ela.

Sim, eu gostava muito daquela menina dos cabelos castanhos e vestido cor de rosa. Era um sentimento agradável, de admiração e gratidão. Era o que eu já senti por Jenova, mas de certa forma, diferente.

Cloud é diferente. Não sabia definir por que nem como, mas era relativamente mais forte. Cloud me provocara, me confortava, me desejava. E eu o desejei de volta.

Ele passou um tempo sem falar, mas disse.

- Aerith é mesmo uma pessoa muito boa.

Passado um tempo.

- Sim, muito boa.

Quando estávamos quase chegando, ele me chamara.

- Kadaj.

- Hm?

- Você não tem onde morar certo?

- Não.

Não tinha menor lugar para onde ir.

- Então você ficaria aqui comigo?

- Sempre.

Abraçado a ele, sorri.

Não de maneira falsa, ou arrogante. Um sorriso feliz.

Mas nunca, chegaria aos pés do sorriso deles.

Anjos sem sombras.

**XXX**

Meses depois, fui a um lago de Lifestream.

Soltei uma flor ao lago em um sinal de tributo.

Aqui é a cidade dos Ancients, onde eu e meus irmãos usamos como base uma vez.

Mal podia imaginar que era o túmulo de alguém que me protegeria tanto.

A flor branca afundara no lago como um corpo fizera há dois anos.

Agradeci a ela, e me virei para ir.

Ir embora do túmulo do anjo que me ajudara a passar por uma metamorfose.

* * *

**N/A:**

Perdoe os erros, a beta saiu de férias e não me chamou. O word não pegou nenhum erro também, então a culpa é dele. (Ctrl+c+v do cap anterior)

FIM. FIM FIM FIM AEAEAEAE.

Aleluia, quase um ano publicando essa porra, e é por que eu já tinha terminado. (Ok, não sei se foi um ano publicando, mas que demorou demorou)

Agradeço imensamente todos que leram, deixaram reviews, gostaram, e que tiveram a paciência de acompanhar essa porcaria até o final.

Ultimamente eu não to com muita inspiração para Final Fantasy VII, mas eu me esforço para voltar para cá. Eu adoro esse fandom.

Beijos a todos os meus leitores, e espero poder encontrar vocês de novo nesse fandom. /gay


End file.
